


Like an Equation

by kookiedreamz



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Yoongi is a tutor, present day, soccerplayer!jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiedreamz/pseuds/kookiedreamz
Summary: -You are like an equation, I just do you up- (original lyrics from war of hormone “girls are like an equation us boys just do them up (thats sexist by the way and quite creepy but I digress). College AU where Min Yoongi is studying at UCLA to be an accountant and is heartbroken by the recent discovery of his long term boyfriend cheating on him. Namjoon, Yoongi’s best friend since middle school, is also studying with him majoring in statistics and biomedical research. Namjoon’s family friend is starting his first semester at UCLA as a photography majoring Soccer player and is terrible at math. This particular freshman, Jeon Jungkook, starts tutoring with Yoongi only to find they might also have a little chemistry in their math lessons(haha im funny)





	Like an Equation

**Author's Note:**

> Ongoing college au- updates weekly(ish)   
> this will be chapter-ed to keep time frames simplified like each chapter will probably be 2000-5000 words and cover anywhere from a week to a day in time depending on importance.

Yoongi rushed past the English building, quickly regretting wearing all black as the dry air smothered him. He’d almost forgotten about this meeting with the Math Society. Sure, he knew he had somethings planned with them sometime this week, he was the Vice President after all.  
Something about this year being his last at UCLA was throwing him off. He knew he’d probably attend somewhere else for his masters, but he would no longer be a regular college student, and that scared him. Throwing open the door to the mathematics department, Yoongi slowed his run to a brisk walk and searched for the other members of his club who constantly changed which room they met in. Running upstairs, Yoongi caught sight of Namjoon, his best friend of 8 years and President of the Math Society. 

“Namjoon-ah, wait up. I have to catch my breath for a second.” Namjoon laughed, pausing in his steps

“I swore you forgot about the meeting. I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time.” Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

“I got caught up. You know, LA traffic and all. I don’t live that close to campus anymore.” Namjoon slung his arm around the shorter man, smiling. 

“Sure. And that’s why you smell like weed and sunscreen? Come on man, you should let me know when you and Hoseok hit up the beach. I know you totally forgot about the meeting until he said something.”

“Damn him. He cares too much for you and your stupid devotion to university. I’ll let him know what a wonderful boyfriend he is and what a horrible friend he is to me. I wasn’t eve smoking with him, I was just trying to make this meeting somewhat interesting.” 

Namjoon smiled, opening the door to a classroom where the meeting presumably was. Yoongi regretted coming as soon as he saw Mark was there, sitting atop a small desk, presumably flirting with Hani. It had been a month or so since Yoongi broke up with Mark, but it still hurt to see him there, all happy with his side chick, well, now girlfriend. They were together for 3 years, and Yoongi couldn’t seem to let that go. Sure, he had any right to be angry as he lost his house, his boyfriend and his trust all in one night, but he wished he didn’t feel anything at all. 

“Hey Yoon, let’s start the meeting.” Namjoon patted his back, only making Yoongi feel worse. He turned to walk right back out the door, but Namjoon grabbed his hand. “Stay. Don’t leave me alone with these idiots. Especially those two.” He motions to Mark and Hani, holding hands. Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. I still don’t wanna be in the same room as him. But…” 

“Hey shithead, why don’t you shut up and start our dumbass meeting?” Alan said, throwing an old gum wrapper at Yoongi. Alan hated Yoongi. He hated him for being smarter, nicer, and for getting all the good internships this summer. He hated he dated Mark, his best friend, he hated him for being Korean, he hated the fact Yoongi had a shitty car that actually still ran after all these years. 

“Hey Alan, would you mind shutting your god damned mouth for once and getting out of my fucking meeting.” 

“Ooh, pretty boy’s got a tude today. Why don’t you…”

“Alan, get out of my meeting. Do you want me to get the professor?” That shuts him up real quick. Alan gathers his things and stands up, walking towards the door. He makes sure to shoot Yoongi a dirty look before his presence slowly sulks away. 

“Alright everyone. If you’re gonna be an ass to either of us, get out. No takers? Alright. So I’m Namjoon Kim, but most of you already know that. Hello to my new people, thanks for coming.” A few sniggers at the last word, obviously pointing out the less mature of the group. “I’ll be the club president for the year. And this is…”

“Hi I’m Yoongi. I don’t talk much. If you have questions about service hours or boring shit, I’m your man. Meaning I’m Vice President.” Hani giggles a something Mark whispers and Yoongi huffs a sigh. No one ever pays attention during these meeting but Mark is particularly pissing him off today. 

“I’m gonna try and keep this short and sweet. So this is our first official meeting of the year, and we just have to go over the general stuff. Welcome to the Math Society, congrats on keeping a 4.0 in the math department. You all are decently smart, so props to that. What else what else…okay! So we meet twice a month for the first two months, then only once a month after that. Uh, okay, so you all need about 30 hours a sememster in service hours. I will make it my priority to find out you are actually doing these hours,” 

he shoots a look to Mark, “ and 15 of these HAVE to be tutoring hours. Now,” 

he nudges Yoongi to change the PowerPoint to a slide about people who have requested tutors. Yoongi sighs and leans against the wall.

“So we have about 18 people who’ve requested a free tutor…” everyone seems to grumble at that. Yoongi almost laughs. 

He wondered if businesses who look at this “Math Society” on resumes know that literally no one actually wants to do the work. Only a true nerd with only three friends(that being Yoongi) would actually like tutoring some dumbass who either is a really dedicated student or on a sports team desperately trying to pass their Calculus class to play in the championships. Yoongi hoped he’d be able to convince any university back in Seoul to let him in after all he’s done at UCLA. But that was another story. 

“…and you can choose which time slots work best for you on the google doc. Students said what kind of times they’d like so pick what you know you’ll show up for. Especially if you’re not a morning person and choose to never show up and some poor freshman tells a professor because we all will get in trouble. Got it?” Everyone nods, most on their laptops by now. Namjoon should’ve realized no one ever pays attention at these meetings. Yoongi rubs his neck and pushes away from the wall.

“Any questions?” Of course, silence. Just as expected. “Then go. Check your emails later, I know you all are dumbasses but at least be halfway intelligent for something.” 

And with that a few laughs are heard, one from beautiful Hani, gathering her boyfriend from his seat and hanging on Mark’s strong, comforting arm. Yeah, Yoongi wasn’t over Mark. 

“Joon, this was a waste of gas and time. Buy me lunch at least, will you?” Yoongi crossed his arms, pissy he left Hoseok to accomplish literally nothing. Namjoon looked like he was contemplating the thought for a second, then shrugged, pulling out his phone. 

“I was supposed to meet a friend later, but maybe he’ll be fine if I’m a bit late.” Yoongi looks at Namjoon, confused who this “friend” is. 

“Should I let Hoseok know? Is this friend of yours a possible threat to the 94 liners romance?” Namjoon smiles, laughing to himself. 

“My parent’s friends have a son who’s a freshman here. He’s from Busan, so he’s not the best at English, and my parents wanted me to look after him. Actually, I was going to ask you if you were okay with tutoring him. He’s a nice kid…” 

“Save it for Panera. I’m starving. I can tell this is a long story.” Namjoon smiles and puts his arm around Yoongi. 

“You know me too well. Let’s hope to hell your car actually starts this time.”  
Yoongi pushes Namjoon just a bit as they walk out of the classroom. He missed having him around all summer. Daegu was boring as all hell and Los Angeles no better once he got back from Korea. Namjoon had been off studying in England, as one does when they’re rich and a genius in 4 languages, so this was his first real week back in the country. Sure, Yoongi had Hoseok, his endearing friend of 3 years and Namjoon’s devoted boyfriend, to take care of him when he broke up with Mark or just to hang out with in general, but Namjoon was his best friend.  
Like they’d been through it all. Yoongi’s move to Seoul in middle school, his constant commute back to Daegu on the weekends to stay with his dad, his first crush and first heartbreak. Yoongi cursed at himself for being so sentimental today. 

“You okay man? I totally lost you there.” Namjoon says, squeezing Yoongi’s hand. He should probably stop smoking during the week if it was going to keep ending up with him spacey and anxious. 

“I’m as fine as I can be. Probably still a bit high but I’m fine.” Yoongi laughs to himself, inserting his key into the car door. Namjoon rolls his eyes and leans against the car. 

“Don’t tell me you hit anyone on the way over here. Yoon, I’ll drive if you want.” Yoongi shrugs. 

“There’s a metal trashcan somewhere between here and Venice that needs some serious help but no one got hurt. I needed to relax before I saw Mark,” Namjoon sighs and walks to the drivers side of the car. Yoongi throws him the keys, “you’re paying for gas by the way. I lost my job last week so I’m broke as hell.” Namjoon sighs, sliding into the shitty station wagon. 

“I know you’re joking Yoons, but I will pay for gas, since I’m a good friend with a millionaire father.” 

“I can always count on you to be my personal bank account.” Namjoon pats Yoongi’s knee, reminding him of high school and the rides home from school on the subway. Yeah, he was still high.  
—————————————————————————————————  
“So let me get this straight…in the time I was in Seoul you got an internship as an accountant, bought a cat, got dumped by Mark, were homeless for two days, and somehow have managed to show up high to the first three classes I have with you…well that one wasn’t while I was gone.”  
Namjoon takes a bite of his sandwich, eager to talk again.  
“I know you video chatted me, but I still can’t full understand,” another bite of the sourdough bread, onions falling on the table. “How does so much happen in two months?” 

Yoongi shrugs, sipping some of his green smoothie, cursing at himself for letting Namjoon pay for his food. Namjoon never let Yoongi get coffee when he was high or hungover since science stuff, so a smoothie was his only decent option since carbonated drinks had a habit of making him nauseous. Hah, Yoongi laughed to himself, chewing his straw, Mark used to buy him soda when they first met and Yoongi would drink it anyways since damn his persuasive smile.

“Yoon! Jesus Christ, you’re laughing at nothing now. Are you sure you’re okay?” Yoongi sighed, knowing Namjoon would bust his ass for not taking care of himself.

“I don’t know man…I’m not that high I promise. I just…Mark fucked me over real good. I know you and Hoseok would never dream of keeping shit from each other but I thought the same about Mark. Fuck…Joon, do you think he even cares?” Namjoon took his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Yoongi always had the shittiest luck.

“Hyung, I honestly think you need to take some time off school and work. You’re going to crash…well you have crashed now, because something a total undeserving ass did. You need a good sober night on my nice couch with a couple pints of ice cream and a Ryan Gosling film.” Yoongi almost smiles at that. Namjoon knows him too well.

“You know I’m weak for you calling me hyung. Makes me remember home. Your parent’s house and everything.” Namjoon then realized Yoongi was on the verge of tears. Namjoon could not handle anyone crying without crying himself, so Yoongi hid his face in the sunblock stained hoodie, wiping his eyes. Damn Namjoon. Damn him and his caring ass.

“Hey, um…this might not be the best time but before I forget, we need to talk about your dumbass tutoring hours.” Yoongi looked up from his hoodie cave, visibly pissed. 

“This is literally the last thing I want to talk about. And today, of all days. Fine, asshole, let’s just ignore your hyung’s feelings and talk about a school assignment.” Yoongi’s voice cracked, tears still falling from his eyes. He didn’t want his mac n cheese anymore, much less the smoothie. He just wanted to go back to Hoseok’s couch and cuddle with his cat. Namjoon knew Yoongi too well though, and a distraction with something he truly, underneath the flippant attitude, cared about, that being his role as Vice President of Math Society. 

“You know that freshman, my family friends son…” Yoongi nodded, recalling the boy from Busan Namjoon mentioned before they left,  
“Well, he barely made it into university in Korea. Lucky for him he knows English well enough on paper so he could go to school in the USA. You know, since their tests are somewhat easier, also soccer requires a pretty low gpa to get a scholarship and that kid apparently kicks ass in soccer. So he basically failed his first semester of Algebra in Korea so his parents decided to send him here, where he can major in stupid shit like creative poetry and keep a good grade. But they also want him to do well in math, so this is why it concerns you to know where this kid comes from and all.”  
Yoongi sighed, running a hand through his bleached hair. He honestly gave two shits about this kid as the conversation of him was the only thing keeping Yoongi from taking a long nap. 

“So you want me to tutor this idiot is what I’m hearing,” Namjoon nodded, a little nervous smile on his lips. 

“He’s, well, he’s not that dumb. I thought you’d well, you’d appreciate his face or whatever since you’ve been a little upset the last few weeks to say the least,”  
Namjoon scrolled through his phone, trying to find someone or something on Instagram.  
“Ah, here he is. Jungkook Jeon. 19 years old…you can look through his photos, I guess.”  
Namjoon laughed, Yoongi grabbing the phone from his hands. He was probably a few inches taller than Yoongi, but obviously more bulky. He was quite proud of his body, as most every picture on his account was him working out or shirtless at the beach or pool. Yoongi honestly couldn’t believe how attractive his face was, given his body was already next to perfect. Namjoon really knew his type, and this man was no exception. 

“He’s, well, nice to look at. Joon, how could you ask me to just tutor this boy. He’s a fucking god. Look at his thighs! You know how I feel about muscle boys, and I’m not appreciating the fact you thought it was necessary to show me him weeks after Mark left. I can’t tutor him, not if he wears those damned muscle tanks and shorts all the time.”  
Namjoon smirked, knowing he surprised Yoongi with Jungkook. Yoongi sighed, zooming in on a selfie. This boy was for sure straight, and definitely a fuckboy at that. 

“He wears more than just tank tops. Sometimes he wears these grey sweatpants and I swear he doesn’t wear any…” 

“I’ll stop you there. Are you trying to set me up with him?” Yoongi questions, scrolling through more of his pictures careful not to like any. 

“Something like that. Just to remind you men like that do exist.” Namjoon leans back into his chair, taking a few chips from Yoongi’s plate. 

“Well this man is obviously heterosexual. There’s no way a gay man would work out that much or dress like that. Come on Joon, you know that by now. Literally all our friends are gay I think I could tell if he…”

“His parents also sent him here because he had a boyfriend in high school. And that boyfriend continued seeing him in college, which by the way, is not a thing you should do in a dorm with paper thin walls. But anyways they broke up four months ago and he’s been living with his aunt in Santa Barbara since June. He’s lucky he just got sent here, I mean if my dad knew Hoseok and I were…let’s not get too deep here Jungkook fucked up in several ways and I think you all would be cute together.”  
A text flashed up on Namjoon’s phone, vibrating the table a bit. Yoongi clicked on the message, as the sender was labeled ‘Kookie’ in Hangul letters, so was presumably the very boy they were just speaking of. 

“Speak of the devil, it’s Mr. Hot legs Jungkook. The fuck? He says he’s in the Panera parking lot. I swear to god if you…” Yoongi squinted his eyes in anger, realizing Namjoon meant for him to meet Jungkook today. Yoongi cursed at himself for being to out of it to comprehend Namjoon was going to need him to drive wherever he was meeting Jungkook since the younger didn’t own a car. This was all one of Namjoon’s stupid ass blind dates he’d been setting up since they were 13. 

“You little bitch. I let you drive my car here and even offered to pay for a meal you know is too overpriced and this is how you thank me? Bringing maybe the hottest soccer player I’ve ever seen who’s also gay here to try and get me to sleep with him so you and Hoseok can have sex on the couch at night again? Fat chance buddy I’m not gonna do it. It’ll take weeks for him to even notice I give two shits about him since lately I’m even more of an ass than usual.”  
Yoongi crossed his arms, contemplating whether or not to just leave the place right now and have Jungkook take Namjoon home. Yes, he was pissed and not really in the mood or even presentable enough to meet one of the hottest available gay men he’s seen in the last few months, but he was going to get to see this guy, and that outweighed his drive to want to leave Namjoon. 

“God, Yoongi, I’m sorry if I might’ve pushed this too much but I think you might’ve just read to much into what I was trying to do. I just wanted you to have your mind on something other than you know, Mark. I thought Jungkook would…”  
Yoongi caught sight of that particular muscle tank wearing boy across the restaurant and literally felt his heart skip a beat. He immediately grabbed Namjoon’s ice water, dipping his unused napkin in it, and wiped his eyes. Rummaging through his backpack he found some tinted lip balm and applied it to his lips and cheeks, not even bothering to use his phone as a mirror. Namjoon couldn’t help but laugh as Yoongi panicked about his tired appearance now Jungkook was here and was very much as attractive as the photos on his instagram. Yoongi went to take a drink of ice water just as Jungkook caught sight of Namjoon and rushed over to their table, resulting in Yoongi coughing on a piece of ice he didn’t notice. 

“Hyung! Oh my god I haven’t seen you in what, a day? Actually it’s been more like a week since I had orientation and all that shit but I’m glad I got to see you today.”  
Yoongi took another sip of his water, trying to take in the fact this boy was standing right in front of him. He was honestly taller than Yoongi expected. His skin was darkened by the sun, an obvious sign of his athleticism, and his arms even more toned than he thought. Although he only learned of this man’s existence less than an hour ago, he was already quite impressed on what an improvement he was from Mark.  
Shit, Mark.  
Yoongi realized if he did end up dating Jungkook, he would probably just be a rebound. Hot young soccer player with dark hair and a beautiful face perfectly matches his idea of a rebound boyfriend. There was no way Jungkook could feel the same about Yoongi though. Maybe he could though. After all, he did strike Yoongi as a fuckboy, straight or not. But Yoongi couldn’t image Jungkook going four months without a partner or even a one night stand. He was in California, so being gay was definitely more common there than Busan. Hell, he wouldn’t even be questioned if he chose to get married to a man in the states. 

“Yoon, I said this is Jungkook. You wanna introduce yourself, maybe tell him it’s okay to call you hyung not sunbae?”  
Yoongi snapped out of his daze, realizing the choices laid out before him. One, he could hit it off with Jungkook right away. Two, he could set up days Jungkook would tutor with him, then maybe they’d slowly fall in love, get married, and buy a house in Malibu. Three, he could say hi, fake that he’s checking his phone, say Hoseok said his cat vomited, and go home. Or four, ask if Jungkook is down to fuck, go get a hotel room, spend the night, and never talk again. Yoongi decided plan two was the best, minus the getting married and riding off into the sunset part, seeing plan one and four were quite similar and equally not something he would ever do, and three was a pussy ass move. And Yoongi wasn’t a pussy, even if he was called a cat by Hoseok and sometimes Namjoon. 

“Oh hi, hello. I guess you might already know but I’m Yoongi, you can either call me hyung or sungsae nim, since I’ll be tutoring you from now on. I do prefer hyung though.” Jungkook laughed, taking the spare seat Namjoon moved his backpack from. His eyes scrunched up along with his nose when he laughed, making Yoongi even more aware of how attractive he was. 

“Okay Yoongi hyung. So I don’t know if you were listening, but Namjoon hyung and I were talking about what days I have soccer and what days I’m free.” Yoongi shook his head, feeling like a complete dumbass. He was so distracted by this boy he couldn’t even catch the important information to plan two. 

“Don’t take it personally, Kook. Yoongi is a huge pothead. He was hot boxing his car before our meeting today. What a joy that was to deal with.”  
Yoongi felt his heart sink as Namjoon told Jungkook about his drug habits. Yes, he liked to smoke the occasional(recently quite frequent) joint with Hoseok or other friends, but he didn’t want anyone, especially a cute Korean boy, to know about how often he was high. Yoongi knew most Koreans especially Jungkook’s age, young and from a small town, were only scared of marijuana. Even people in other parts of America felt the same way, wary of anyone who used the drug and somewhat judgmental. Yoongi was proud to say he had never illegally used weed though, other than driving high but Jungkook didn’t need to know that. 

“Well fuck you too Joon. I’m not a pothead, I’m just…coping. Don’t worry Jungkook, I swear I’ll never show up to your sessions high. Unless you wanna smoke then…”

“I’m good. I barely drink, well unless I’m with friends. I’m 19 you know. That shit ain’t good for your brain.” Yoongi laughed, realizing just how fucked he was. 

“Yeah, I’m quite aware. Still close to top of my class in accounting though. Can’t be that bad.” Yoongi said, smiling at Jungkook. He flashed an uncomfortable look at Yoongi, obviously no too fond of drugs. 

“Anyways I’m free on Tuesday evening and nights, I guess any time after 9 during the week would work but we don’t have practice on Tuesdays.” Jungkook said, obviously nervous. Yoongi smiled, trying to somewhat break the tension that grew within the pause in conversation. (What do I do now? What did I do last time I met a guy like him?) Yoongi thought, reaching for his phone. 

“If you don’t mind, could you give me your number, or KaTalk id...it’s been so long since I met someone who actually lived in Korea so I stopped asking.” Jungkook smiled to himself and took Yoongi’s phone. 

“I asked my roommate that when I first got here...I mainly hung out with aunt’s friends in Santa Barbara, who of course, are all Korean or in the least from Asia, so it was just a habit. Do you have many Korean friends?” Jungkook asked, handing back Yoongi’s phone. Yoongi shook his head. 

“Joon is my only close friend from Korea, and I guess we could count Hoseok, since he was born there but grew up in the states. Other than that there’s Seokjin, but he moved to San Francisco last fall. I guess I know several more people studying here but we’re not that close.”  
Yoongi said, wanting to add the reason why most everyone in their Korean community ignored him was because of his reputation of being a pot smoking homosexual, which wasn’t entirely wrong. It wasn’t something he was proud of though, especially now Mark, his oh so scandalous boyfriend was dating Hani, a Korean girl with more money than Yoongi could ever hope to have. He luckily had his beach volleyball group though, composed of two other couples, Sana and Momo, and Lucas and Chittaphon, who everyone just called Ten because it was just easier. They also had a few members of the group who came and went as they pleased, but were predominantly part of the gay community and often asian. There was lots of room for acceptance in LA, especially away from the families that either shipped them out of their country for university or didn’t welcome them home for holidays. Yoongi knew that after 3 years here he saw nothing wrong with wanting to date the attractive man he just met, but wasn’t sure if Jungkook was ready to leave the bit of community he could have with his own culture here. 

“Do you all have a good Korean barbecue place around here? I swear no where in Santa Barbara has anything worth a damn besides my adjumma’s friends houses.” 

“Well we have an entire Korea Town here, so we know a few places. You can pretty much get food from anywhere in the world here. Yoongi and I found a place probably 30 minutes from here thats close the as good as Seoul barbecue.” Namjoon said, stealing the iced water back from Yoongi. 

“Namjoon hyung, why don’t you and Yoongi hyung use honorifics with each other? Was my eomma serious about how America makes you speak rude?” Yoongi laughed, hitting Namjoon’s arm. 

“Jungkook, we’ve known each other since sixth grade. I’m closer to him than my own hyung. Namjoon ah never even tried to call me hyung as I’ve always been at least ten cm shorter than him.” Yoongi giggled, Namjoon smiling with him. 

“Hoseok calls him hyung, and he can’t even remember Korea. Don’t worry Kook, we won’t take your good son ways out of you.” Namjoon said, patting Jungkook’s hand. 

“So would you all wanna go out for barbecue on Friday? We don’t have a game yet so I’m free.” Jungkook smiled, seeming no longer tense. Namjoon shot Yoongi a satisfied look, knowing his plan worked and Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

“Sure, Kook, why not? Yoongi, are you free?” Yoongi’s breath caught in hi throat and he looked down at his phone. There was no reason to deny Jungkook’s offer, although he would be expected to pay for both Jungkook and Namjoon. He had no plans besides moping around Hoseoks house until Namjoon came home and they inevitably had sex in the upstairs bedroom. This was a better plan. A much better plan. 

“Why not? I’ll never say no to food and soju. Hell, Jungkook can even be our designated driver since he can’t drink here yet.” Yoongi said, heart still racing. 

“Alright then it’s set. It’s a date. I’ll pick you two up at Namjoon’s place right? He told me you’re his roommate.” Yoongi couldn’t help but chuckle at that. 

“Yeah, something like that. Alright Jungkook, nice to meet you. Namjoon and I have to scoot since a certain boyfriend of his is very hungry and in need of a Big Mac and probably some water.” Yoongi collects his trash and grabs his tray. 

“Hoseok is actually a pothead. Aren’t all philosophy and dance majors though?” Namjoon says, following Yoongi’s lead and taking up his tray. 

“I’m glad we got to meet up though, and I finally met this Yoongi hyung you were talking about. Hey Yoongi hyung, I’ll message you on Kakao, okay?” Jungkook holds up his phone, smiling. Yoongi does the same.

“For sure. Have fun a practice Kook. Wear sunscreen and eat well.” Yoongi says, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He follows after Namjoon to the door, waving at Jungkook as he goes. 

“Damn Yoongi,” Namjoon says as the get in the car, “you are so fucking whipped for that boy.” Yoongi tried to look angry, but failed, crossing his arms instead. He was so, entirely, completely whipped for a boy he met an hour ago and he couldn’t even find a reason to be mad.  
He heard a ding at his phone and saw a notification from user @jungKOOKie and immediately opened his phone. 

jungKOOKie: I’m glad we got to meet  
jungKOOKie: I’m happy we can see each other every Tuesday now  
jungKOOKie: Excited about Friday!

Yeah, Yoongi was whipped as hell.


End file.
